The coming of Warriors
by aeods
Summary: When Martin is getting an amount of food for Gonff he accidently flips a time switch and all the warriors of Redwall arrive as well as the badgers.
1. Settling in

Settling in  
  
This is a story about all the warriors of Redwall joining to fight a massive army of bad-guys! I suck at summaries and hope you enjoy it!  
  
Martin the Warrior I(A/N: This is because there is also the other Martin the Warrior who will be called Martin the Warrior II) sat back to admire newly completed Redwall.  
  
Peace was at hand now that Tsarmina the wild cat was dead.  
  
He was glad that he was the first protector of Redwall Abbey, as was his full title.  
  
He knew that Redwall would be here for many more seasons for many generations to enjoy, he was about to go inside when he spotted Gonff.  
  
'Hello my friend. What brings you to Redwall?' Martin asked.  
  
'Ah, the usual, since I am no longer a thief I must ask to be given vittles, can you believe it? The Prince of mousethieves asking for vittles!!' Gonff said in indignation.  
  
'Well is what you are trying to say is that you would like some food?' Martin asked, ' Besides with the arrival of your child on the way you'll need all the food you can get, any son of yours will eat you out of your house!!'  
  
'Well Martin, I'm not just asking for a bit of food. I'm asking for: Three casks of October ale, Two casks of Strawberry fiz, a deeper'n'ever turnip'n'tater pie, a Mossflower wedge, and some pasties.' Gonff said out of breath when he finished.  
  
'Slow down friend, I'll get you all that and more.' Martin said chuckling at Gonff's antics over food.  
  
As Martin was gathering food he accidentally bumped a switch on the wall, 'oops, not good,' Martin said as there was a bright light.  
  
Suddenly, a whole lot of animals fell into the room.  
  
'What's going on?' one of them, a female squirrel, asked.  
  
'Beats me Saro' said a male, burly otter.  
  
Then everyone noticed Martin.  
  
'Good lord, you are Martin the Warrior, the founder of our abbey,' said another mouse in disbelief.  
  
'Yes, I am Martin, do you know me?' asked Martin, confused.  
  
'Of course we do, you are in a tapestry on our abbey wall, I am a warrior, hopefully one day as good as you,' said another mouse.  
  
'Sometimes you come to us in visions when our abbey needs help.' Said Saro.  
  
'Ok, just a minute, can everyone please introduce themselves to me.' Martin said.  
  
'I'm Mattimeo,' said the mouse who had looked unbelievingly at him before.  
  
'I'm Triss the swordsmaid' said a squirrel.  
  
'I'm Arven,' said another squirrel.  
  
'I'm called Martin after you,' said a mouse.  
  
'I'm Saro, and this here is my pal, Bragoon" said Saro, indicating at the burly otter.  
  
'I'm Mariel, the mouse who stood against Gabool the wild.' Said a squirrel maid.  
  
'My name is Lord Brocktree of all of Salamandastron.' Said a badger, and only then did Martin notice all the badgers.  
  
'I'm Boar, Brocktree's offspring, but you already know me'  
  
'I'm Sunflash, Boars grandson.'  
  
'I'm Cregga Rose-eyes.'  
  
'I'm Urthstripe,'  
  
'I'm Sagaxsus,"  
  
'I'm Lonna Bowstripe, slayer of all pure evil beasts.'  
  
Martin looked at the number of beasts assembled before him. 'Very well, make your selves at home.'  
  
A/N: I know, I don't have all the Warriors of Redwall, if you think I have missed any, mention them in your review. I hope to get the second chapter out when I receive 5 reviews. The second chapter will be all about introducing the baddie. 


	2. Carbull the mighty

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! I can't believe that I have this many reviews, as you may have seen, my other story only has 7 but it has been out a few months, but this has 5 and I only got it out a few days ago. Anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Carbulla the great  
  
Carbulla the great weasel paced up and down the lines of ranks, 'My fellow comrades, now is the time to strike Redwall abbey, it is only newly built and will not stand a chance against my score of hordes!!'  
  
A roar of noise, from weasels, stoats, searats, lizards, frogs and pine martens alike followed this statement.  
  
Carbulla surveyed his army, he had in total three-hundred scores of beasts.  
  
Nothing could stand in his path, Carbulla had once been friends with Tsarmina the wildcat, now that she was dead he would tear apart the mouse who did this.  
  
'I'm coming for you Martin!!!' He shouted into the gloom of the forest.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Near the back of the ranks there were three stoats, they had been there under the rule of Carbulla's father.  
  
They were extremely old and each had a number of scars on their faces.  
  
They were named Neaslepaw, Nosesore and Bootleg.  
  
They were concocting a plan to get rid of Carbulla and place themselves in charge of the army.  
  
'When it is dark and the army is resting, we shall burn his tent and claim that Weaslering and his gang did it, then the army will be leaderless, since we have been here the longest, we will be in control.' Bootleg said.  
  
'The plan is flawless,' chuckled Nosesore.  
  
But what they didn't realise was that Weaslering had overheard them and had quickly gone to Carbulla.  
  
'My lord, Neaslepaw, Nosesore and bootleg are planning to kill you tonight and blame it on me!' Weaslering said.  
  
'Very good Measlering, if this is correct you will be made master of a score of hordes,' Carbulla said.  
  
'It's Weaslering Milord, thank you' said Weaslering grovelling at Carbulla's feet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night three stoats and a weasel had murder in their minds.  
  
As Bootleg was lighting a torch to burn Carbulla's tent down with he heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
'Quiet! Do you want the whole camp awake?' he hissed at Neaslepaw and Nosesore.  
  
Nosesore and Neaslepaw looked blankly at each other,  
  
'But we weren't rustling the bushes,' said Neaslepaw.  
  
Suddenly Carbulla leaped out, 'No you fools I was the one in the bushes!' and with that he swiftly drew hios great battle axe and sliced off the heads of the stoats.  
  
'Now there will be no more treachery,' he said chuckling as he pushed the bodies into the bushes and went off for a well earned rest, unaware of the bright light behind him coming from the bushes. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Alex: Oooh! What is it in the bushes, another time switch?  
  
Feragoh the assasin: You're the one writing it idiot.  
  
Raga Bol: Yeah, matey, get onb with de story, I wants to see what it is.  
  
Alex: (Over the din of baddies in the room) Please review, with the next five reviews the next chapter will be out. I will also be adding all Warriors missed, thanx Lady Storm(A/N: I think that's her name) and deyn a for alerting me to my mistakes! 


	3. The murderous bands

The murderous bands.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that in the previous two chapters I haven't had disclaimers, but here's one know. All characters that you already know from Brian's books are his(if you don't know raga Bol is the baddie in Loamhedge, the new book, so are bragoon and saro from chapter one)), but the rest are mine, among them: Carbulla,  
  
The next morning Carbulla's camp was in chaos, during the night ten armies of wild beasts had crept up on his camp. (A/N: Well, that's what he thought, they really came through a time portal.)  
  
He was in the process of meeting the leaders of these armies and deciding what to do with them.  
  
There were: Gabool the wild, Badrang, Raga Bol, Feragoh, Sawney Rath, Swartt Sixclaw, Lord Ublaz, Damug Warfang and more.  
  
When Carbulla learnt that they were from the future he was amazed.  
  
'Well I'll be!! You ain't kidding when you say that your from the future, but how far into the future? Carbulla asked them.  
  
'We all come from different times from the future.' Said Swartt, rolling his eyes.  
  
'That's right!! Besides I have heard of no place called Redwall, so I must come from the past.' Said the stoat named Badrang.  
  
Carbulla surveyed the army leaders that he had not already met, among them was a familiar wildcat.  
  
'Tsarmina!!' Carbulla, overjoyed to be reunited with his childhood friend.  
  
'Yes I'm here, but I don't understand it, one moment I was unconscious from that mouses blows, the next minute I wake up with my whole army with me near your camp, how did it happen?' Tsarmina asked.  
  
Carbulla shrugged, 'your guess is as good as mine.' He said. 'come in and rest your paws in my tent, leave your armies out here.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At Redwall chaos was happening all over the place (just like Kuyaga said! Thanx for the idea), Abess Germaine was rushing about trying to find extra seats that would be comfortable for their new guests. In total there was over a score of them: Deyna (originally Taggerung), Triss, Mariel, Martin I and II, Arven, Samkin, Matthias, Russano, Boar, Brocktree, Sagagsux, Mara, Urthstripe, Urthwhyte and Lonna (Lonna is the badger lord from Loamhedge).  
  
As they all settled down to eat Martin I (which I have to refer to him as from now on) leaned over and murmured,  
  
'How did they all get here? I mean, I was bending over to reach down and pick up a bowl I dropped when I accidentally hit a switch and then there was a flash of light and then they appeared.'  
  
'Ah, well these "switches" as you call them are strewn all over Mossflower, one must have been built around and that is why it was in the kitchen, whatever the beast who presses it feels deep down in their heart is the sort of creatures that will come out. So if a murderous pirate pressed a switch then a whole lot of creatures and there armies would come, but seeing as it was you, all the warriors who protect the weak came to aid you.' Said Germaine.  
  
'Ah' said Martin I shocked at this information.  
  
'But what if a murderous band did press a switch, what then.' Martin II asked worriedly.  
  
'Why then- oh my god!' Abess Germaine screeched.  
  
All conversation in the room stopped as everyone stared at the Mother Abess.  
  
'What is it?' asked Martin I in concern.  
  
'I am a creature who has been touched with the power of being able to sense when and who uses a time switch, and an evil weasel named Carbulla has just used one to bring all the evilest armies to him through time. If you even tried counting the number of beasts he had before you would be shocked, but know, oh my.' The Abess said and fainted on the spot.  
  
When the Abess came to every beast was crowded around her.  
  
'The number of beasts Carbulla would have.. Well let me put it to you this way. If you counted each grain of sand in one pawful, and ten beasts were for each grain, you would still fall short of the number of beasts he has.' The Abess said.  
  
There was an instant uproar at these words.  
  
'Please, everyone, calm down, now that we to have used the portal device, we have a chance of beating them, I mean come on! We have eight willing badgers on our side.' Martin I said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alex: Oh yeah! Kick butt martin I and II, and the rest of the heroes. Let me explain the time switch, I will put it in capitals so anybody skipping this will see the capitals and read. OK, THE TIME SWITCH'S ARE SWITCHES THAT TRANSPORT PEOPLE FROM ANOTHER TIME TO YOUR'S, BUT, THESE PEOPLE AREN'T JUST ANY OLD PEOPLE, THEY ARE PEOPLE WHO, SAY FOR MARTIN WOULD WANT TO PROTECT OTHERS NOT AS ABLE AS THEM. FOR A HARE IT WOULD TRANSPORT OTHER HARES AS THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME THOUGHTS ON FOOD. FOR SHREWS OTHER SHREWS, FOR OTTERS OTHER OTTERS, AND SO ON. From now I won't have the "with five reviews the next chapter will come" crap. It will just be chapter, then chapter, then chapter, no matter how many reviews or how many reviews I DON'T get!! But seriously R&R!! 


	4. The march to Redwall

The march to Redwall A/N: as the title suggests, this is about Carbulla marching to Redwall with his army!! Oh and before with that beach thing about "If you counted each grain on a beach it would not total Carbulla's beasts!" I'm sorry to disappoint you but what I should have had there is: "If you picked up a pawful of sand and counted ten beasts for each grain you would not total Carbulla's beasts" On with the story!!  
  
That night Carbulla and his beasts marched oblivious to tiredness. Up front were: Carbulla, Feragoh, Sawney, Clunny the Scourge, Damug Warfang, Swartt, Tsarmina, Raga Bol, Ublaz, Gabool and Agarnu.  
  
As they marched the army sang:  
  
As we march through the fog, We'll always sing quite loud, But never as loud as a hog, And because we are a crowd, We'll sing and sing and sing! We'll also eat anything!!  
  
The song kept repeating until Carbulla had had enough.  
  
'Quiet down in the ranks you lot!' He said with spit flying after each word.  
  
Tsarmina placed a reassuring paw on Carbulla's shoulder, 'Relax, let them have their fun. By the way, I thought we were heading to Redwall, this looks like the way to Kotir.'  
  
Carbulla breathed deeply.  
  
'I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell yer, but after you died, um, I mean knocked out, they sunk Kotir and built Redwall in it's place. Sorry to tell you this.' Carbulla said.  
  
'Sorry! I think not. They are the ones who will PAY!!' Tsarmina said.  
  
'Thinking of which, how are we going to get in?' asked Feragoh sullenly, 'When I tried to get into Salamandastron, I failed miserably, what makes you think you'll have any more luck here?'  
  
'Well, matey, heres wot we do,' Carbulla said leaning in close to the rest of them. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Aeods (A/N: I just had to be in the story! By the way, any of you unsure on the pronunciation of Aeods, it is pronounced: A-E-ods) the bounty hunter stretched and called to his captain,  
  
'Right now we break camp. I have a feeling we're needed for an attack at Redwall.' Aeods said.  
  
'Right milord.' Said his captain, whose name was Seebee.  
  
Aeods was a bounty hunter, what this meant was that he trekked the land looking for any creature with a bounty on its head.  
  
Or, he was paid by someone to kill another.  
  
That night his crew of three score beasts stopped to rest near an old oak tree.  
  
Aeods, like others knew that this was Brockhall but had no need to fear it as everybody was away at Redwall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A: How did ya like that one? This is my fave chapter because it introduces me!!  
  
Martin: Stop hogging the glory, besides how come I wasn't in that chapter?  
  
A: Ummmmm, I have to go, hey! Don't point that sword at me- oh-oh.  
  
BYE FOR NOW. 


	5. The fight

The fight, Part 1  
  
Martin I was tense, he could feel the battle was drawing near to Redwall.  
  
Suddenly he had an idea, 'If when I flipped the switch warriors who protect the weak came out, what would happen if, say, Skipper flipped it?'  
  
The mother Abess smiled at Martin I's smartness, 'You really are a true Redwaller, always thinking of ways to help, if Skipper flipped it, more otters might come.'  
  
'Well then, lets go!' Martin I said and began running to the switch.  
^^^###^^^###^^^### In about an hour, another ten thousand beasts were assembled, ready for defending Redwall.  
  
Martin I marched up and down the ranks, 'You think this will be enough?' he asked the Abess.  
  
'If its not, well if its not then we are all doomed to a life of slavery.' The mother Abess replied.  
  
Suddenly Martin I's ears pricked up, he could hear people coming.  
  
'Draw your bows!' He called to the archers, there was a quick scrambling as the archers drew arrows in their bows.  
  
But when Martin I saw who was coming he laughed, ' Loosen your bows, Log a Log! Me old messmate, how are you?'  
  
Log a Log replied, 'Good, Martin, but it looks like I arrived just in time, for just down the river thirty thousand strong are marching this way!'  
  
'Good grief! I didn't realise there were that many beasts! We cannot win!' Martin I said visibly paling.  
  
Log a Log laughed, 'Ah, but your forgetting me! What about me and my men? Do we count fer nothing?'  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Carbulla was delighted, three hundred more men had just joined his ranks, their leader the great Aeods, was a great Gorilla, and his second in command SeeBee was a wolf from the northern lands.  
  
They were both fierce fighters who had slayed many more beasts then there were days in a year.  
  
'So, who is this Martin?' Aeods asked Carbulla.  
  
'He is a feirce and dangerous mouse who, if killed I will give you and your captain the highest ranks in my army.' Carbulla said.  
  
'I don' find that very fair,' said Aeods, 'After all, I am a bounty hunter. I roam free, untethered by the likes o' you.'  
  
'You will do as I say, If you value your life that is.' Carbulla said and Aeods looked around to see him and his men surrounded by more than enough archers to kill him and his crew twice over.  
  
'Fine, but I go alone.' He said.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^### Martin II and a score of shrews who had just come through the portal, were out to gather some food from the surrounding land.  
  
As they drew near to a bush a shrew twitched and fell, an arrow piercing his brawny neck.  
  
'Drop!' Martin II called and they all dropped and drew their swords.  
  
Just then a Gorilla came flying through the fog and killed another three shrews with a gigantic battle-axe.  
  
He turned and ran towards Martin II and suddenly turned as a shrew sliced at his arm.  
  
This hesitation was what Martin II was waiting for he charged at the gorilla and swung his sword at him, only to have it skilfully parried by the gorilla's axe.  
  
The two creatures were locked in combat and Martin II shouted, 'Run, get back to Redwall, tell them, tell them that the war for Redwall has begun!'  
  
A/N: How do you like that? Sorry it took so long though, I have been caught up in studying. 


	6. The fight, part 2

The fight, part 2  
  
Martin II struck Aeods blade but all that achieved was a numb paw.  
  
Martin II was tiring but Aeods wasn't even breathing heavily.  
  
'Time to finish this,' growled a bored Aeods.  
  
He swung his blade with such ferocity that even though Martin II blocked; the axe just cleanly sliced through his sword and then proceeded to swipe off Martin II's head.  
  
Aeods chuckled and disappeared back into the bush, he had succeeded.  
  
Martin (Since there's only one left.) paced the ramparts, Log- a-log's men had just arrived through the portal and he had gotten the shrew's message, so now all the archers were on alert.  
  
Martin tensed, through the trees he could hear chanting.  
  
'Hold fire,' he ordered.  
  
But Skipper was too eager, he loosened an arrow into the trees and was delighted to hear a stoat's squeal.  
  
'Fire!' Martin shouted.  
  
A barrage of deadly arrows shot through the air, each finding a target.  
  
More squeals were heard and then poison barbed arrows flew up.  
  
'Drop,' called Martin, and all but a few unlucky otters dropped in time.  
  
'Their over here too,' called Log-a-log, from the back.  
  
'Ok, half of you stay here, half head to the back,' said Martin to the archers.  
  
'Now, release the badgers,' Martin called to the gatehouse.  
  
Eight badgers poured out of Redwall, all in Bloodlust (A/N: I think that's what it's called).  
  
The enemy was just starting to show when they were pushed back by the badgers.  
  
Suddenly a wild Gorilla began hacking at the badgers and killed Urthwhyte and Urthstripe.  
  
'Urthwhyte, Urthstripe, dead,' muttered Martin not comprehending the loss.  
  
The gorilla looked around and spotted the open gate.  
  
'Fire on the gorilla!' Shouted Martin desperately.  
  
In a matter of seconds Aeods was a walking pincushion, but gradually and casually pulled out the arrows and fired them up, slaying many shrews.  
  
Aeods was doing well, only two otters were guarding the entrance to Redwall and he had slayed them both.  
  
Little did he know, he was proceeding to the infirmary.  
  
Joseph (Mariel's father when he was a dibbun) had woken up from the screaming.  
  
He then spotted a big ugly gorilla heading towards him.  
  
So Joseph crept out and around Aeods and grabbed one of Aeods heavy swords.  
  
Aeods spun around to be impaled apon the sword, right in his heart.  
  
The creature that had killed thousands gave a huge howl, and fell to the floor, dead.  
  
The tide of the war had changed, because of a dibbun....  
  
I know! I am killed by a dibbun, but at least I killed two badgers before dying. Anyway, since this fic was doing well, I started a different story, and that is why it has been so long for this to come. Oh, and even though the tide has changed, Carbulla can still win. So in your review please say what you want, and then if you want to enter please say 'I think Carbulla/Redwall will win' At the bottom of the next chapter I will announce the winner. Then I will use you pen name as a general for the people who win. See ya! 


End file.
